


100 Malec Drabble Challenge

by DjCrescendo27



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjCrescendo27/pseuds/DjCrescendo27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles that ranges from one to several sentences. A mix of Cannon, AU or Semi-Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for my grammar or any OOCness :)

**1.) First Meeting**

Alec still remembers how Magnus looked at him when he said that one phrase that made his heart jump  
 _"-Him. The one with blue eyes."_

**2.) Movie**

Much to Alec's dismay, Magnus would always make him watch Disney movies. (But he knows somewhere in his heart, that he enjoys it every single time.)

**3.) Death**

Magnus never expected for it to come too soon. It break his heart when he realizes that Alec had a bright future. But now it was gone... gone is a blink of an eye.

**4.) Boat**

It took Alec everything to try not to laugh at his boyfriend who clung to him desperately as they rode a boat.

**5.) Smile**

Magnus does everything to make Alec smile. It was hard since the Shadowhunter rarely does it, but he knows that it is worth it in the end.

**6.) Scared**

The Warlock didn't know what scared him the most; the amount of blood or the fact that his Alec was barely breathing at all.

**7.) Go down fighting**

They were surrounded and the demons are closing in. It makes Alec scared, but when the hand he was holding squeezed, he felt courage rush through him. With his love on his side, he knows that they will go down fighting. 

**8.) Ring**

Alec flinched when he bit down on something hard. He looked at Magnus confused as he (in the most less disgusting way) spitted the thing from his mouth. The look of Alec's face was priceless as he looked down the golden ring. 

**9.) Cuddle**

After a long night of hunting, Alec would always be greeted by Magnus at their flat, instantly pulling him to the bed. Together, they spend the rest of the night cuddling and whispering sweet nothings to each other. 

**10.) Kiss**

Alec tends to ramble everytime he is nervous or flustered. Magnus would always chuckle in amusement and silent the other with a kiss.

**11.) Stars**

Magnus loves the way Alec's eyes light up whenever they go stargazing. The Shadowhunter would point at the different constellations, naming them as he held Magnus' hand. 

**12.) Jealousy**

Magnus refuses to go to another bar after he saw dozens of people hit on his Alec. He will never leave Alec alone again when they are in public

**13.) Morning Aftermath**

Much to the warlock's amusement, Alec would wake up with a lazy smile on his face, later replaced by an embarrassed smile when he remembers the events last night

**14.) Cat**

Alec swears that Magnus is just like a cat. With his hatred of water (that does not come down his showerhead.), his constant naps and his ability to balance at almost everything. But what stands out the most was his possessiveness. Not that Alec minds.

**15.) Book Collection**

Alec stared at the book collection in awe and wonder.   
"Just how many book do you have here?" he asked  
"More than just a hundred."


	2. Chapter 2

**1.) Silence**

-Magnus and Alec's relationship has gotten to the point where even if there was no words spoken, they still know whatever goes inside their mind

**2.) Night**

Night was Magnus' favorite time of day. It is when he was able to rest after a day's hard work, and it is also the time when he can FINALLY see his Alec after routine night patrol

**3.) Honored**

"Hey, Magnus?"

The warlock hummed in answer, still stroking his partner's hair. Alec was nervous and hesitant, he wasn't sure if Magnus would agree to such a thing.

"What would you think about…" Alec's courage quickly fades and he trails off. Dammit.

Magnus raised his eyebrows "About?"  
Alec's face begins to redden "What do you think about me, uh, moving to your loft?"

Magnus chuckles and leans down to give a peck on the Alec's lips

"I would be honored."

**4.) Scar**

"When did you get this?" Magnus trails a digit down the scar that ran from Alec's shoulders to his waist.  "I got ambushed." The Shadowhunter shrugs, as if it was a normal thing. Magnus promises himself to hunt down the demon who attacked his beloved. He suddenly realizes later that the demon might have already been castrated courtesy of his boyfriend.

**5.) Hide**

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, don't you even dare to hide it, I can see that wound in your arm very clearly. Don't move or you'll make it worse."  
  
 **6.) Cat**

After weeks of not seeing Alec, Chairman Meow immediately sat on the said person's lap, rubbing his head affectionally underneath the man's jaw. To say that Magnus got jealous to the cat  was an understatement.

**7.) Freak out**

"By the Angel!!!" Alec scrambled off the sofa "Magnus! Get that thing away from me! Magnus! Don’t you dare-!! MAGNUS!"    
Alec's scream rose a pitch higher as Magnus gestured to throw the spider at him.

**8.) Comfort**

Magnus opened the door to a teary-eyed Alec. Before Magnus could ask what's wrong, Alec whispered  
"Max…"  
Judging from the pain in the Shadowhunter's eyes, it didn't take a genius to know what happened. He quickly pulled Alec in to the sofa, his arms wrapping around the other. It didn't take long until the tears began to fall. They stayed in that position for hours, Magnus whispering comforts to his pained lover.

**9.) Defend**

It always makes Magnus' heart jump whenever Alec would whip out his knife and place his body over him, making a protective wall between him and the threat. It warms his heart to know that Alec will always protect him no matter what, but it also scares him because of the fact he knows Alec would give his life for him. And he doesn't want to live with the thought that Alec died to protect him. He doesn't want to feel the pain that comes after the grief.   
  
**10.) Dust**

Alec's face twisted in disgust as he entered the basement. The amount of dust that danced in the air when he opened the door was unbelievable.  
"Magnus!" Alec called as he lifted his shirt to the bridge of his nose  "When did you last cleaned the basement?"   
"Give or take, a hundred years." answered the warlock nonchalantly.

**11.) Chocolate**

Alec always knows how to cheer Magnus up, so when the warlock called him, his voice obviously upset. He ran to the nearest store and bought several boxes of chocolate to take home.

**12.) Awkward**

In battle, Alec was graceful and badass at the same time (or as Magnus has observed). It was the total opposite in social situations though, much to the warlock's amusement.

 **13.) Pants**  
"I refuse to wear that."  
"But it will look good on you!"  
"Do you even see how tight those are? Those won't fit!"  
"Oh come on, it's only one night."  
  
 **14.) What?**  
"If we are able to reach that lever, the equilibrium of the-"  
"What?"

**15.) Clumsy**

Magnus tried to stifle his laughter as he watched Alec trip again. Who knew love can make the most graceful person be the most clumsiest?


End file.
